cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Organization XIII
Organization XIII (XIII) is a White team alliance. It was founded on September 2, 2010. Announcements *Declaration of Existence *Expulsion of Lady Ezil *Month II *Month III *Month IV *Creative Writing Contest *ODP w/ Paragon *Month V *Month VI *Month VII *April Fools Joke part 1 *April Fools Joke part 2 *PIAT w/ Kingdom of Hyrule *Beckj360 tech deal notice *PIAT w/ Gotham History of Organization XIII Organization XIII was founded by 4 friends who each had been in college together. Due to the lack of connection they agreed to wait until they each went their own way the next year. They agreed Cybernations would be a way to keep in touch over the long distance. The beginning It didn't take long for the 4 friends to come up with a plan, a forum was set, a flag, and a protectorate. It was then that Lady Ezil became power hungry and hoped to used her influence with Leora to over take the alliance. Empress and Muddog acted quickly to remove Lady Ezil from power and finally a true government had been established. The Triumvirate of Leora, Empress, and Muddog would rule Organization XIII for the next 3 months. The NEW-DF War When Organization XIII's Protector FEAR joined the NEW-DF war Organization XIII began to mobilize for the conflict. It was the first time the young alliance faced the task of preparing its self for war. It took a week to become fully mobilized, at which point peace talks had already begun and FEAR suggested it wouldn't be worth joining. The Triumviate at this time knew things needed to change. They Appointed Naeren to the position of the Silencer, Naeren would help with maintaining activity and ensuring the next time XIII was needed they would be able to join in the first day. Changing of the Guard Organization XIII transition for the first time from a triumvirate to a full democracy. Things went smoothly and seen all positions filled. Leora, Empress, and Muddog made up the highest positions, but things were set for a long lasting alliance. This time of peace and growth showed Organization XIII reach its highest peak of 500K NS and an average of 30K ANS. The alliance was set to a bright future. Disbandment Muddog had been having issues in real life and was in need of a break. It was a massive communication error that saw Organization XIII disband. It was a sad day for the alliance and many refused to leave the AA regardless of disbandment. Reformation It wasn't even 30 days before members of Organization XIII began to realize they were better together and so plans were put into place to see them reunified. This was also the first time that the triumvirate didn't have control over the alliance. Leora and Empress both decided it was in the best interest of the Organization if new blood was put into power. So a new dawn begins for an old alliance. Charter of Organization XIII Article 1: Membership Membership, to Organization XIII is should be considered an honor and held in high regard. Nations wishing to join Organization XIII will meet the following. Section 1: Application for membership A. Nations must be free of wars, not currently aiding enemies of XIII or of her allies. B. Nations agree to maintain a weekly forum activity, follow all orders given, and treat all other members and allies with respect. C. Nations agree to change to the black team, vote for the appointed senator, and refrain from war. D. Once a nation has applied the nation is not an official member, their AA should be set to "XIII Applicant", if accepted the applicant will become a cadet and will go through the academy. Section 2: Rights of Membership A. Nations have the right to speak their minds. B. No nation shall be deprived the right of defense, either from in game attacks or accusations placed against them. C. All nations who have been granted membership, post cadet stage have the right to a harbor and foreign ministry. Section 3: Termination of Membership A. Termination of membership may be done by any nation, for any reason, given that the member post their resignation from membership, failure to post can result in attacks, one request to post a resignation will be made, after a 24 hours the nation will be deemed a rogue and dealt with in a fitting manner. B. Membership may also be terminated if the member is found in violation of the charter, and following a trial, expulsion is the sentence. Article 2: Leadership Organization XIII is ruled by the The Shadow and supporting roles. The leadership serves the members of XIII, they should always hold the safety and honor of XIII above their own. Section 1: The Shadow A. The Shadow is the highest authority in the alliance, concerning all aspects of the alliance both foreign and domestic. B. The Shadow reserves the right to appoint or demote any members to government at any time. All members of the government answer to them. C. The Shadow has the authority to approve or reject treaties, declarations of war, or other issues of Foreign Affairs. D. The Shadow shall serve and follow the Charter of the alliance, shall not have the right to expel members without a court hearing, unless circumstances prevents a trial or deems one unnecessary. E. If the position becomes available, the previous Shadow will appoint the new. F: The Shadow agrees to serve the alliance to the best of their abilities for as long as they are capable and dedicated to leading Organization XIII. G: The Shadow is expected to act and to lead with respect, dignity, and honor and to uphold the XIII Charter and alliance policies at all times. Section 2: The Darkness A. The Darkness is the 2nd in command of the alliance. B. In absence of the Shadow, The Darkness has the same authorities. C. If the position becomes available, the previous Darkness will appoint the new. D: The Darkness agrees to serve the alliance to the best of their abilities for as long as they are capable and dedicated to leading Organization XIII. E: The Darkness is expected to act and to lead with respect, dignity, and honor and to uphold the XIII Charter and alliance policies at all times. Section 3: The Fury A. The Fury is appointed by the Shadow, and serves as the head of the department of foreign affairs. B. This member appoints diplomats, reviews treaties, and is to act as book keeper for the treaty hall. C. This member has the ability to discuss treaties, but may not approve treaties. Section 4: The Sorrow A. The Sorrow is appointed by the Shadow, and serves as the head of the department of internal affairs. B. This member appoints the Den, Recruiters, Bankers, and Tech/Trade Commissioners, in the need of a vacancy this member fills in where needed. Section 5: The Pain A. The Pain is appointed by the Shadow, and serves as the head of the department of defense. B. This member appoints Generals and other military commanders as needed. C. The Pain is to keep record of all members activity on the forum and ensure that they are complying with requirements of the charter. D. The Pain is in charge of the military of XIII. Section 6: Other offices A. When needed new positions can be created to fill needed rolls. B. If the roll becomes long term then it may be added to the charter, with the approval of the Shadow. Article 3: Foreign Affairs When dealing with other alliances, XIII will honor all treaties to the letter, and be respectful to both allies and non allies. Section 1: Foreign Image A. Only members appointed by The Shadow, The Darkness, or The Fury are permitted to serve as diplomats or are entitled to represent XIII. B. While representing XIII diplomats are required to conduct themselves in an appropriate manor, failure to do so could result in judicial action. C. No member under the rank of The Fury may discuss treaties. D. XIII will treat all alliances with respect. Section 2: Embassies A. Embassies will be granted to alliances that meet the requirement of 3 members or more, and agree to make contact in the embassy at least once a month. B. One representative from the respected alliance will be given mod power over their embassy. C. If an embassy goes unused for more than 8 weeks, the alliance will be notified, if 48 hours pass and the embassy have not been updated, the embassy will be deleted and the associated mask(s) removed. Section 3: Treaties A. Treaties will only be granted to alliances that are held in the highest regard. B. Once every 30 days XIII will review all current treaties, and relations with the respected alliances. C. If XIII finds the need to cancel a treaty, it will honor the cancellation period, and will notify the respected alliance at the beginning of cancellation, privately. Article 4: Internal Affairs The internal affairs of XIII should always be Internal, the leaking of internal information will be deemed treason. All sections not explicitly out lined as Foreign or military will fall under Internal, including but not limited to, recruitment, banking, forum management, as well as tech/trade management. Section 1: Recruitment A. Recruitment is the nerve center of the alliance, recruiters are held in high standing, and are among the highest respected members. B. should be approved by the Sorrow, before being used for recruitment purposes. C. Recruiting nations with an AA of more than 3 members is strictly forbidden, to do so will result in judicial action. Section 2: Banking A. Banking requires a nation to give selflessly. Bankers are held in high standing, and are among the highest respected members. B. Banking nations are required to have at least 4k infrastructure. C. Aid will only be given to approved nations; banks should not send aid until it is approved by The Shadow or The Sorrow. D. All bank nations are to have at least 1 open aid slot at all times. E. If a war breaks out, Banks are to enter peace mode and are then under the authority of the Marshal. Section 3: Tech/Trade Management A. Tech Managers will be responsible for ensuring that tech deals run smoothly. B. Any tech deals that take place in XIII are required to be approved by the Shadow, the Sorrow, or a tech manager. C. Trade Managers will help members make the best use of their resources, for the betterment of their nations. D. Trade Circles should first be filled by members, then allies, next nations of the black sphere, and finally the general populous of cybernations. Article 5: Defense Affairs XIII holds a blanket None Aggression Pact, with all alliances. The defense of XIII and her allies is held at the highest regard. Leaking of information concerning the defense and well being of XIII, or an ally of any treaty level will result in a charge of treason. Section 1: Peace Time A. During peace time, nations are not to engage in conflict with any outside nations, this means tech raiding or any other form of war. Duels with approval are permitted. Section 2: War Time A. During times of war Bank nations come under the authority of the Marshal, they are to enter peace mode and wait for instructions from The Shadow or The Sorrow. B. During war time, nations are to remain respectful to the enemy alliance. C. Nations will be sure that during times of war, they have made contact with the Pain, and are to follow all orders given. Section 3: Rogue Attack A. If a nation comes under attack from a nation outside of a war they are to report it and await instructions. B. If the attacker is in an alliance, then diplomats will contact the alliance in question prior to engagement. If diplomacy fails attacks will be launched against the aggressive nation. Section 4: Declarations of War A. Only The Shadow may declare war. B. In the event that an alliance declares war against XIII. Organization XIII will work to negotiate peace with the alliance. At the time of the alliances declaration an automatic state of war is issued between the attacking alliance and XIII. Article 6: Judicial Proceedings The right to defense is a membership right that means the right to defense from both war attacks as well as accusations of a crime. All members will be given a chance to defend themselves against the charge against them. Section 1: Preparation A. XIII will ensure that every reasonable effort is made to provide the accused with the information requested, the accused will also be provided all material concerning the allegation prior to the trial. B. The accused will be given 48 hours to prepare their defense. Section 2: Trial A. The trial will last 48 hours. B. The following will be used as the outline of the trial. Post of crime, estimated time crime took place, and all other important information. The Sorrow will then post evidence to support the accusation, the accused will then be allowed to present their case, the Sorrow will then be given a chance to refute the claims followed by the Sorrow closing argument and proposed sentence for the crime, the Accused can the post their final comment, either refuting the accusation or asking for a reduced sentence. Section 3: Sentence A. The Darkness will then read over the information and decide guilt or innocence B. If the accused is found guilty The Darkness will issue the sentence. Section 4: Impeachment A. Should the members of Organization XIII feel that a member of government is not acting within the best interest of the alliance they may call for impeachment. B. Once a motion for impeachment is made, the official is put on probation, they may continue daily activities of their positions. C. 48 hours is allotted as a minimum for the impeachment trial. D. The offended party must state the reason, and cite examples. The Official will then be given the chance to defend their actions. E. Following the 48 hours, a vote will be held of the general membership to decide the outcome. F. If 2/3 of those voting vote against the official, they are impeached and either appointments will be made or an election will be held for the position in the case of The Shadow or Darkness. Section 5: Disbandment A. Because no member has the right to decide the fate of all members’ disbandment requires a vote of the general membership. B. A motion for disbandment may only be made by the Shadow or the Darkness. C. Once the motion is made an alliance wide in game message must be sent notifying all nations of the motion. D. 48 hours is required for debate and discussion on the motion. E. A vote will be held for an additional 48 hours and requires 75% of all members to pass. F. If the vote passes the government will make arrangements for the protection of the AA and notify all allies of the decision. G. All government officials are required to remain on the AA until protection is obtained, allies are notified and cancellations periods are wavered or expire, and a public announcement has been made. See also